Reel Killer
by Caschick23
Summary: Special Agent Jasmine "Jazz" Mercer is sent to Gotham City to profile a killer, but when she meets Batman certain feelings resurface. Bit of 'Criminal Minds' in here too
1. Chapter 1

Told from Jazzes point of view with a bit of third person. I do not own the Batman/ Four Brothers/Criminal Minds characters, only Jazz and the killer.

I fight to stay awake as I drive from Quantico, Virginia to Gotham City, New York. Taking a sip of coffee I reminisce the days that led to this moment. I work with the FBI with the BAU. I was surprised my boss David Rossi was sending me solo to help the Gotham police profile a serial killer. There had been several killings in the city, so Commissioner Gordon asked for assistance and here I am driving a 6 hour car ride. I deathly afraid of heights.

My name is Jasmine Mercer, also known as Jazz. I was born and raised in Detroit. My biological father left my mother when I was 6 and she later was arrested for drug possession, leaving me in foster care. I was 8 by the time I was legally adopted by Evelyn Mercer and her four sons: Bobby, Angel, Jerry, and Jack. It didn't take long before I took to the family. My new brothers protected me like I had always been with them. I was close with all my brothers, but especially with Bobby and Jack.

I have to wipe tears from my eyes as I think about Jack. I wasn't there when he and Ma were killed. I was at the academy and had to miss both funerals. I came home almost a month after their deaths and helped my other brothers rebuild our childhood home before going back to Virginia where I now live.

I work at FBI headquarters with an interesting group of people who are like a second family to me. Rossi, my boss, is more like a father. Hotch, my team leader, a stern uncle who pushes you to do better, JJ and Emily are the sisters I never had, Morgan is another brother and Reid is my best friend. Garcia is my best "female" friend. I had my laptop with a video camera so I can call them when I need help.

As I enter the city limits I look out the windows. The place had a gloomy look to it and kind gives me the creeps and this from a girl from Detroit! I park my Jeep Cherokee in front of the MCU and my shoulder bag with my computer out of the back seat. As I walk into the building I notice there was no one there.

"Commissioner Gordon" I call out

"Yes, can I help you?" A man with graying brown hair and glasses steps out of an office.

"Special Agent Jasmine Mercer, you can call me Jazz" I say, offering my hand and just received a look of confusion "I get that a lot. You were expecting someone older and a man right?"

"I'm sorry, you look so young"

"I'm older then I look, sir"

"Please call me Jim. Your boss said you'd be perfect for this case, saying it was right up your alley."

"He informed me about a consultant?" I asked stepping into his office

"Yes, Agent Mercer meet the Batman" he pointed to a man standing in the shadows wearing a bat costume. I stiffed when I saw he wore a mask. Both noticed my posture

"Something wrong?" the man asked in gravely voice

"You're wearing a mask" I said holding back my anger

"That a problem?" Jim asked

"I hate guys in masks"

"Why?" both asked

"Guys in masks killed my mother and brother"


	2. Drinking in remembrance

I stepped into my hotel room and got out my computer with the files Gordon had given to me on the table. I notice a basket with fruit and a note that "Welcome Special Agent Mercer to the Wayne Hotel. If you need anything please contact me, Bruce Wayne" I glance at the number on the note and put it in my bag. Glancing at my watch I decide to call my brothers letting them know I got here ok. I hit my speed dial and immediately hear Angel pick up.

"Mercer Residence"

"Hey there Jarhead!"

"Jazzy, baby! You get there ok?"

"Yeah. Put me on speaker so I can talk to Bobby too"

"We're all here, baby girl!" I hear Bobby's voice on the line

"Sorry I didn't call earlier. I had to meet with the lead investigator and "his consultant"

"I heard the air quotes. What wrong with this "consultant?"

"Other then the fact he dress like a big bat? He wears a mask" gritting my teeth

"Maybe you should call Rossi and have him assign another agent to this case and come home."

"No. I'll just put my personal feelings aside and try to get this job done as fast as I can."

"You sure? I just want to make sure your not gonna let what happen to Ma and Jackie effect your work"

"Bobby, I'll be okay. I deal with guys in masks all the time. This time its physical and not rhetorical."

"You can't just shoot this guy?" I hear Angel ask.

"I doubt it. He was wearing some king of armor that looked bullet proof and knife proof. Look guys, I got some files I need to look at before turning in. I'll talk to guys soon ok."

"We understand hon. Take of yourself ok"

"I will. Love you guys"

"Love you too"

I snap my phone shut and open the file on the first victim. I write notes as I read the file about a Jane Doe that found hung stabbed to death by a lake. The couple that found her said it looked like "Something out of a horror movie." There was also some popcorn seeds found near the body.

"That's an odd calling card" I thought out loud.

Looking at the next file, another unidentified women was found stabbed to death in her shower. Once again there was popcorn seeds by the body. It wasn't until the third file I found the commonality.

"This guy is doing killing from movies!" I grabbed notes and start writing every movie with a memorable killing. This was one of those times I was glad to work in movie theatre all through college. By the time I finished I had movies like "Friday the Thirteenth", "Nightmare on Elm Street", all the "Halloweens" and "Psychos" "Sweeny Todd" "Silver Bullet."

I looked at my watch and saw it was 1:30 am. I had to get some sleep since I knew I'd have a fun day tomorrow. Grabbing a quick shower, I changed into a pair of PJ pants and one of Jack's old t-shirts. I grabbed my sleep meds out of duffle bag and took one with a glass of water. Feeling the drugs effects I fall into my nightmares.

_I was walking home from work one night, wishing I had accepted the ride one of my coworkers had offered. I fingered the butterfly knife in my coat pocket as I pass a gang of guys who eyed me. I heard their footsteps behind and began to walk faster, only to hear them still on my tail. I sighed in relief as got onto my street, only to feel a pair of arms grab me from behind and drag me into an alley._

"_BOBBY!" I'm able to scream just before the leader tries to remove my clothing. Next thing I know, I hear punches thrown, grunts of pain being called out and Jack's arms around me, putting my face to his chest. He was making sure I wasn't watching our older brothers beat the guys who tried to rape nearly to death._

It then flashes to my mothers murder

"_I'm walking toward the store and see ma's van. I hear shots fired, and reach for my gun on my hip, only to find it not there. I watch as two men in masks run out with shotguns. I go into the store and find the clerk behind the counter, dead. I look down the aisle and find my mother lying in a pool of her own blood._

"_MOM!" I run to her body but once I touch her I flash to the day Jack gets shot_

_Jack is screaming for Bobby and begins to choke on his own blood._

"_Hang on Jackie! I'm here!" I cry holding him ,knowing he couldn't hear or feel me._

_I watch through as my brothers gather around him, telling to him to "Hang on" and "you got breath Jack" I watch as Bobby grabs the gun off the street and shoot the man in the van._

The gunshot wakes me. I shot upright, panting heavily and sweating like crazy.

My phone rang next me. The ring tone was the Michigan fight song, knowing it was Bobby. That was one thing about Bobby's and mine relationship that many, not even Ma or the others could understand. He knew when I need him most.

"Hey Bobby" I answer still catching my breath

"Hey there, baby. You ok?" I could tell by his voice that he had just woken up too.

"I had those dreams again. I don't get why I see Jack and Ma die. I wasn't there"

"What do your BAU friend say?"

"Reid? He says I have these nightmares because I feel guilty about not being there. Maybe if I had, Ma and Jack would still be here."

"Or you would be dead too and I would be having these nightmares about not being able to protect you, much like I do when ever you go after some psycho who murders or rapes women."

"Bobby, every time I go, I have some form of law enforcement with me. Besides I am _**your**_ baby sister. I always carry that butterfly knife on me plus at least two guns. If I come home and have three scratches or worse, I will let you kick my ass in hockey."

"You got a deal" he laughs making me laugh too "Look babe, you try to get some sleep"

"You too big bro. I love you"

"Love you little sis.

We hang up and I walk into the bathroom to throw some cold water on my face. As I wipe my face with a towel, I see the faint scar above my left eye. As I touch it, I think back to when I got it.

**Flashback:**

**My brothers and I were playing Hockey with some group of guys we had just met. I was calling Angel to pass me the puck and got body slammed from behind and knocked to the ground. Unfortunaly for the guy who hit me, Bobby saw the whole thing. Going into "over protective brother mode" as Jack and I called it. He swipes the puck from another guy, aims and fires at the guy. And Unfortunaly for me, I got up, punched the dude in the face and was rewarded with Bobby's puck going at however many miles per hour, right to eye. I was knocked back onto the ice so hard, the breath was knocked right out of me. Jerry reached me first and started yelling at Bobby.**

"**Bobby, you moron, you hit her in the eye!! She could have permanent eye damage now!"**

"**I wasn't aiming for her!" **

**All my brothers were yelling back and forth at each other, forgetting the fact I was lying on my back, my eye bleeding, when I finally yelled**

"**Hey assholes, you want me to bleed to death here!? Then I suggest you move it and get me to the hospital, then one of you can explain to Ma why I'm gonna have stitches!"**

**Jack helped me up and carried me to Bobby's junker of a car, while Angel wiped some of my blood off the face. I ended up getting six stitches and have to wear glasses at all times now. Apparently I damaged my eye pretty bad.**

I lift the bottom of my shirt, looking at the rosary tattoo that goes all the way around my waist. The blood red beads go well with my light olive toned skin. The gothic style cross rests just below my belly button. I got the tattoo after I heard about Ma's death and another joined it when Jack was killed. I feel the space between my shoulder blades. Sensing the Sparrow that rested there.

Jack and I had see all the "Pirates of the Caribbean movies" together and we both liked the tattoo that Jack Sparrow had on his wrist.

When I joined the BAU, I made sure the tattoos would be hidden by my clothes . Morgan had a lion head on his left shoulder, but his shirt sleeves kept it hidden. Rossi and Hotch were fine with our body art as long as they didn't see them.

I finally fall back asleep and get enough sleep so I don't feel like crap the next morning.

I entered the MCU, this time other officers were present. I walked into the squad room and began posting the victims pictures on the whiteboard. I called all the cops into the room and began to brief them on the information I found last night.

"Ok everyone, does anyone notice how these women were killed and why pop corn seeds were found at each crime scene?"

No one answered.

"All these people were killed by a man who works or has worked in a movie theater. He copied the killings of Michel Myers, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Norman Bates, and Sweeny Todd. All these men have a place in cinema history as serial killers. I got some friends on the line who can tell you what to expect. Go ahead guys" I hit the speaker button on the phone

"Hello I'm Dr. Reid and I have Derek Morgan with me as well."

"Your unsub is most likely white male ranging from the ages of 16 to 45. He's in good shape, so he can easily subdue his victims. He's also very attractive" I hear Derek's voice come through the speaker.

"Have the pop corn seeds been analyzed?"

"Yeah Reid. They're Orville Redenbacher. That's basically the most popular brand. A lot of theaters use the same brand. Reid, what are the odds this guy will escalate to raping his victims before killing them?"

"Very likely."

"Ok thanks guys" and I hang up the phone. "Commissioner I need you send some officers in plain cloths to the local theaters and observe the workers, see if any seem to act odd. I'd advise you that conceal your guns and badges unless you need them."

At that moment, the unsub was flipping through his scrape book, looking at the pictures of his daughter he had collected over the years. All were of her and her brothers. He admitted he was jealous. It should have been him teaching her to play sports, how to drive , helping her get ready for dates and proms.

I just left the station and walked into the bar. The smell of smoke and booze made me think of the bar where my brothers and I would go to. The music was a live band and they were playing hard rock. Reminds me of the band Jack used to play with. Thinks of him I pull his leather jacket closer around me and take a seat at the bar.

"Can I see some ID, miss?"

I pull my drivers license out of wallet and hand to the bartender. He hands it back and asks "What's your poison, darling?"

"Can I get a shot of Jack Daniels please?"

"Pretty strong stuff there hon. You drinking to forget someone or something?"

"No, I'm drinking in remembrance. Lost my mom and brother a while back." Throwing back the alcohol and let it burn my throat. I wipe the tears from my eyes as I signal for him to pour another shot and throw that back as well. I throw $5 on the bar and get off my stool, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I got the bar scene from "Wolverine." Another good movies with a hot guy!


	3. Hello Baby Girl

Bruce watched from the VIP lounge of the bar as Special Agent Mercer walked into the bar. She was in a pair of well fitted jeans, a Marine Corp sweatshirt and a leather jacket that looked like it may had been a guys. He notice she wrapped it closer around her as she walked to the barkeep. After flashing her ID, she downed two shots of Jack Daniels. He notice three guys walking up behind her. He was about to interfere when he saw her smile at the group.

"Logan, Davie, Tony! What are you guys doing here?" Hugging each one of them

"Could ask you the same baby Mercer." Logan said in his smart ass voice.

"I got a case here. You guys playing here?"

"Yeah, we're going to a bunch of cities trying to raise money so we can start a scholarship for kids in foster care who want to pursue music." Tony replied

"You guys doing this in honor of Jackie" feeling the tears come back.

"Yeah. We got something for ya, but first…" Davie said pulling her to the stage.

When Davie pulled me to the stage, I knew it was not goin to be good.

Taking the mike Logan announced "Ladies and Gentlemen. We have special treat for you tonight. This beautiful young lady is the baby sister to our late guitarist, Jack Mercer. If we could have a moment of silence maybe we can have her join us in our next song"

I watch as everyone bows their heads in Jack's honor. I began to cry as Tony hands me the guitar I had gotten Jack for his birthday last year. It was blood red with mine and his name in silver writing on the body. I slip the strap around my neck. I recognize the beat and begin to play with the band. Its been about two years since I really played but it all came back as I slip my finger tips on the strings of the guitars neck. The song ended and the whole place applauded. I looked in the VIP lounge above me and saw a handsome guy looking at me.

I was leaning against the bed frame telling the guys about the bar when I hear a tap sliding door that leads to the balcony.

"Guys I got to go. There's a big bat on my balcony"

"Wait, what" I hear Jerry ask before hanging up as I walk to the window.

"You better have a good excuse for me having to hang up on my brothers" as say angrily as I let him in.

"Brothers?"

"Well, you had your homework and read my FBI file then you'd know not only was I adopted but I have three brothers back in Detroit."

He gave a look that made me really look at him "Boy, What I wouldn't give to get you in an interrogation room and profile your ass."

"Why don't you?"

"Fine. Have a seat" pulling a chair from one of the tables. He sits down and I start to walk around him.

"You disguise your voice, which means your someone of high standard and can't risk anyone making you. Your in good shape, meaning you trained for a while before becoming this persona. You lost someone close to you recently"

"How can you tell?"

"Your eyes. They show sadness especially when you look at me, so I must remind you of them. You probably lost your parents at a young age and that's when you decided to dedicate your life to this cause. It's what we call classic hero Syndrome."

"They have a name for it?"

"Yep. By the looks of your suit, your ego must have money. How am I doing so far?"

"Nailed it. My turn." He says grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to sit as he gets up. "Your close with all your brothers including the one who died. You don't sleep well, the bags under your eyes say that. Growing up with all brothers, you know more self defense then the FBI taught you. You support you brother's career in the Marines" indicating my sweatshirt.

"Not bad for a rookie" I get up, only to have him pin me to a nearby wall. He takes off my glasses and traces the scar on my left eye.

"Hazard of having brothers. One more thing: You didn't kill those cops or that DA."

"How do you know!?" grasping my throat, making it hard for me to breath.

"Of all the criminals you caught, you didn't kill them. Why would you kill those who wanted to help this city" I rasped.

Bruce looked at the women he had pinned to the wall. There was something about her that him about Rachel. She was tough and wasn't afraid to show it. His eyes scanned to a photo by the bed. It was her with two white guys, two black and elderly looking woman. He set her down.

He basically dropped me. I grasped my throat and coughed. He took the framed photo of the family I always carry with me off the nightstand.

"That's my family."

"Which brother died?"

"The one whose hairs looks like it was in a light socket" pointing to Jack. I went out to the balcony. I put hands on the concrete and took deep breaths, controlling my tears. I heard him stand beside me and just look at me.

"My mother was executed and it was made to look like a robbery gone bad. The guys didn't believe that for one minute. So they went after her killers. They made a very powerful man angry and ordered his men to open fire on the house. Jack got shot so many times and no, I wasn't there. But I have nightmares that I was."

"Why?"

"Reid thinks it's a form of survivors guilt. If I had been there, I probably be killed with them, but at least I have been with them."

"Reid your boyfriend?" did I hear a twang of jealousy?

"Reid's my best friend. He's one of the few people I can relate to. He can from a interesting family too."

My phone rang inside. I pick it up, not recognizing the number, I answer anyway

"Hello Baby Girl" a menacing voice speaks

"Who is this?" I asked almost scared

"Why, its your unsub. Why are you with the Batman? You hate guys in masks" I hang up the phone that minuet and look at it like it just bit me. I throw it to the ground and call the commissioner on the land line.

"Commissioner. The unsub just called. He's stalking me. Sounds like he has been for awhile. I need to get to a secure location and get my number changed. Ok I'll be down in 10 minutes" I start to pack when I remember Batman was out on the balcony, but when I went back outside, he was gone.

I entered the penthouse apartment that Bruce Wayne told Gorgon I could use for as long as I needed it. I was also able to get my number changed and told my brothers what was going on. Boy, were they pissed. Bobby threatened to come up here and track this guy down, Angel said he'd ripe the guys head off and even Jerry offered to help. It took all my interrogation skills to make them stay home. I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a knock at the door. Gun in hand, I answered. An old man stood outside.

"Agent Mercer? Alfred Pennyworth ma'am. I'm Master Wayne's butler"

"Yes I'm sorry, please come in. Sorry for the firearm, been a crazy night"

"No troubles miss. I was asked to give you this" handing me an envelope.

"What is it?"

"An invitation from Master Wayne"

I open the invitation and read that I'm invited to the policemen's ball at Wayne Manor tomorrow night.

"He will not take no for an answer. You already have clearance from the commissioner to attend. A car will be here to pick you up 7:00. Have a good evening miss" and he leaves before a sound comes out of my mouth.

I spent the better part of the next day trying to figure what to wear. I had the butterfly knife Bobby gave me in jacket pocket and was weary of my surroundings. I found a dress that suited me well, as the sales lady called it. It was dark red that tied behind the neck, just covering my tattoo and silver high heels. Last time I got this dressed up was my senior prom in high school. Applying light makeup and strapping a small gun to my thigh and my knife to the other, glad the skirt went to the ankles, I was ready by the time my ride arrived.


	4. Daddy

"Holy Mother!" I said as the car pulled up to the manor. "This place is bigger then both of my houses, HQ and my old high school all put together" I say to myself as I step out the car.

"Yes, its quite the place huh. Agent Mercer, this is my wife Barbra. Barbara, this is Special Agent Jasmine Mercer of the FBI." Gordon introduces us.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Holding out my hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you too. Tell as a women in the FBI, is it hard to carry a gun and work mainly a man's profession?" She asked as we walk into the ballroom

"Well, I actually grew up with all boys. I was adopted when I was eight years old by the sweetest woman in the world and she had adopted four boys. Profession wise, I work with the BAU or Behavioral Analysis Unit. Basically, I study the human mind and try to figure out why criminals do the things they do." I try to explain

"Sounds intriguing." A new voice joins in.

I turn around and see the man I saw in the bar the night before. He was even cuter up close. _Did I just say that? _I thought to myself. He was wearing a nice tux and his brown hair slicked back. I couldn't help but think I've seen those beautiful hazel eyes before.

"So tell me Agent Mercer, what do think of this Batman the police are after? He seems like a real nut huh?"

"Well actually Mr.…"

"Wayne. But please call me Bruce"

"Well, Bruce. The Batman is a very interesting character. From what I have heard, he has a lot of good for this city and I admire him. Taking justice in your hands and continuing to do what he does despite the fact the city that once supported him is against him. He is the most interesting person I've seen"

"That your professional opinion?"

"Mine and my team's back in Virginia."

"Agent Mercer can I speak to you privately" the commissioner asked me, pulling me to the balcony. "Have you heard from your unsub?"

"No sir. It's obvious he's been stalking me for some time"

"How can you tell?"

"He called me "Baby Girl." Only my brothers call me that. Plus he knew I was talking to Batman and knew how I felt about guys in masks" I explained

"Did you hear anything in the background that may help us figure out where he made the call?"

"Now that you mention it, I did hear a movie projector in the background. So he was working in the projection booth."

"Well, lets keep this our selves until tomorrow and enjoy the party" he said leading my gently by the arm back to the party.

Bruce listened to the conversation between Gordon and Agent Mercer. He was horrified to think that this unsub knew her somehow. He quickly walked away as he saw them head back in. He noted the look of worry on her face and decided to approach.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. Your home is lovely. I'm sorry if I may seem distracted. This current case is a real difficult one."

"How so?"

"I'm sorry I can't talk about the case. Policy"

"So tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up? What made you join the FBI?" he asked even though he knew most of the answers.

"Born and raised in Detroit. My biological parents couldn't take care of me, so I was put in foster care. After a bunch of homes didn't work out, I was taken in by my mother and four brothers. As for the FBI, I was always wanted to be a cop, but knew it was probably suicide joining the Detroit police and the criminal mind, no matter how scary is a fascinating thing. Only downside is I'm away from my family and dog"

"What kind of dog?"

"Great Dane named Scooby. I loved watching the cartoons with my brother Jack."

"Is he the one who taught you play?"

"I thought I recognized you. But yeah, Jackie thought me about a year after I became a Mercer. His band is like another set of brothers to us."

A waiter interrupted their conversation "Excuse me, Miss Mercer?"

"Yes?"

"There's a call for you on the land line"

"Thank you" and I took the phone from the man.

"Hello?"

"You look lovely tonight sweetheart. Red really brings out the brown in your eyes"

I froze once I heard his voice, sending slivers down my spine.

"Who are you? How do you know what I'm wearing"

"I can see you taking to Mr. Wayne. May I add, he may not be a good guy to get involved with. What with is history with women." He replies as I start to scan the room hoping to spot him "as for who I am. I should've known you wouldn't recognize my voice. You were so young when I left you. I'm your real daddy"

I hung up the phone and began to look for Gordon, with Bruce hot on my heels.

"Gordon, I need to get out of here. The unsub is here. He claims he's my real father."

I found myself in the same bar I was in yesterday. I was in jeans, a plain t-shirt and Jack's jacket. I felt bad leaving the party the way I did and found myself thinking about its gracious host. I had to admit he was handsome. He had this Christian Bale look to him. I got to up and headed for the door. I stepped out into the cool air, contemplating how the team and my brothers about the situation. A hand covered my mouth and the scent of Chloroform filled my nose, making me pass out.


	5. Truths come out

Warning: major swearing is in this chapter, mainly because the brothers come into the story.

Ever had a bunch of pennies in your mouth and not be able to get the taste out. Well, that's what Chloroform does to ya. It also makes your head like a bitch. I tried to bring my hands to my head to ease the throbbing, only to find out I was I tied to a chair. As my vision cleared I saw I was in warehouse that looked it had been abandoned for some time.

"I'm sorry, she can't come to the phone now. She's all tied up". I heard a man's voice

"LISTEN HERE, MOTHER FUCKER! YOU HURT A HAIR ON MY BABY SISTER'S HEAD, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU!" I knew that yelling from anywhere. That was Angel's pissed off voice, he only used when Bobby made him real mad or if I was in danger. He used that same tone the night I was nearly raped, threatening a man as he punched and kicked them

Before I could cry for my brothers help, he snapped the phone shut and looked at me. This was my first time being a hostage, but I knew to go along with whatever he said.

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled

"I told you. I'm your real father. I always dreamed of seeing you up close, but I never thought you'd be this beautiful. You have my eyes and hair."

"That's not possible. My father left me when I was six. I was told he was dead."

"No, I was alive and well. I've been watching you grow up for over twenty years." He open up what looked like a scrapbook. In it were pictures of me with my birth mother and him. The rest of the photos looked like they were taken from a distance. Me with the several abusive foster families I had before the Mercers took me in. There pages upon pages of the guys and me; playing hockey, walking home from school, hanging out at the park. Some were of Jack and me playing in talent shows. He even had a photo from just the other night when I played with band.

"Not my style of music, but you played beautifully." As he continued to turn the pages in the book. The photo that caught in my throat was of Jack dying in the snow in Bobby's arms.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY DIDN'Y YOU HELP HIM! YOU KNEW WHAT HE MEANT TO ME!" I yelled at the top of my lings, struggling with my bonds.

"I was jealous that they were ones that raised you. THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" He yelled for the first time, making me jump. Seeing my reaction, he immediately softened his voice "oh, honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"If you wanted me, why didn't try to get me back?"

"I tried for years after I was released from prison, but that brother and mother wouldn't let me. Thought that rapist wasn't fit to raise a young child."

"RAPIST!? That's why you left when I was six? And which brother are you referring to? I have four" I was shocked. I thought he had left on his own, and I learn years later he was in jail.

"Your real brother. Your mother never told you?"

Mom knew one of the guys was my biological brother? Was it Bobby or Jack? All those years, I had been with a blood sibling? I scanned through what memories I had before my "better life", as I called it, but couldn't remember having a brother

"Which one is it? Why don't I remember him?"

"You were just a baby when he ran away from home. We tried to find him but gave up. But with my baby girl, I could never leave you. So I watched over you, like silent guardian."

"And once I joined the FBI, you began to murder women, hoping I would investigate. Why use movie killings? And why did you stop? Why didn't you rape any of them? You going on would have kept me here longer. I can guarantee my team and brothers are gonna be coming through that door in a matter of hours after that phone call."

"You were always a smart little girl. You figured me out. I wanted, no needed, to see you again. As for movie killings, well, you did work in a movie theater for years. Same one I did. I was that projectionist who always offered you a ride home late at night. You always knew movies better then anyone there."

I felt tears burn my eyes, all those years, my real father was working with me. I then remembered he was the one who offered me a ride home the night of my near rape.

"You know what almost happened to me that night? You sat by and nearly let those thugs RAPE ME! My brothers are twice the protectors you'll ever be!"

He did something I never thought he would do. Two things actually. He slapped me across the face with a gun and then pointed it at my left knee and fired. I screamed as the bullet ripped through bone and cartilage. I began to cry, not only from the pain, but the thought of Bobby, Jerry, and Angel losing another sibling. Jack's death had been so though on them, I didn't want to think what my death would do to them. He left the room fuming. I saw my phone the ground. I shifted myself so I get near it. Once I was there, I pushed my good foot off the floor and fell to the cold concrete ground. I felt my head bounce off the floor, making me dizzy. I could feel blood run along my ear and down my neck. Using what strength I had, I dialed Garcia and prayed she could trace it as I passed out.

Batman watched the FBI agent pushed herself to the floor and winced as her head hit the concrete. Gordon had told him about the meeting they suppose to have, but when she didn't show, he had Batman go look for her. He had arrived right after the man claiming to be her father had shot her in the knee. Once he was sure she was passed out, he lowed himself to the ground floor and released her of her bonds. Wrapping her in her jacket, he threw her over his shoulder into a firemen's carry, he got her to the bat cave where he cleaned what blood her could before calling Gordon to get to the hospital .

I woke up to the smell of bleach and machines beeping. I opened my sore eyes, but my right one was swollen shut. The whole right side of my face ached, from where my father had smacked me with his gun. My eyes were also blurry.

"Where are my glasses? I need my glasses" I held out but my hand but felt someone out them on my face. Using my good eye, I looked and saw Batman standing by my bed. I hadn't seen him since the night I profiled him. "Thank you. For saving me. Now my brothers are gonna kill me." I say looking at my left knee, now wrapped in a case that covers most of my leg.

"Your welcome. You are one tough person, Agent Mercer. Not many people could survive the ordeal you went through." The moon light shun on his masked face. He looked like he wanted to kiss me. I think I would have if I didn't here the voices down the hall.

"I don't give a fuck if we're in a hospital! Where is my sister!" I heard Bobby yell down the hall. I look back where Batman was standing, only to see he had gone out the window.

"BOBBY! SHE'S HERE!" I see Jerry by the door and turn on the light, which causes me to wince, trying to adjust to the sudden burst if light.

"Baby, are ok?" Jerry asks as he runs to my side, gently taking my bruised face in his hands. He looks at my damaged knee and just wraps me in his arms

"JASMINE!" Bobby cries as he run into the room and wraps me tightly in his arms, pushing Jerry out of the way. He inspects my face and gently kisses my head, still holding me.

"Oh god baby, I thought we lost you. When Angel called your phone and that guy answered. I was so scared. We called the team and thanks to Garcia being able to trace we took that jet of yours and got here an hour ago and some guy with a gruff voice said that he got you help and you were in the hospital."

"JAZZY BABY!" Angel and Sofi run into my room. Sofi starts crying as she hugs me and says something in Spanish that I don't understand. Once Angel hugs me, he begins to shake. I try to hold him but he's holds me too tight.

"You scared the hell out me babe."

"I'm sorry guys. I tried to call out for help, but he shut the phone before I could say anything.."

"Did he do this you?" Bobby gestures to my knee and face, anger in his voice.

"Yeah. He hit me with his gun before shooting my knee. I was able to get my phone so Garcia could trace my position, but I hit my head on the concrete and blacked out. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital."

"Any idea who could have gotten you here." Jerry asked taking my hand

"A friend who wears a mask. I have to admit, I hated him at first, but now I realize he's a good man."

"Damn, girl I think your in love!" Sofi smiles leaning against Angel who is holding my other hand.

The next morning I wake to see my brothers and Sofi scatted on chairs and sofas in my room. I saw a nurse changing my iv bag.

"The doctor should be in shortly to update you on your injuries. You are one popular person agent Mercer" gesturing to my family "plus you have another group coming to visit."

"Well, this group is my family. Those guys are my brothers and I'm gonna guess in saying the next group flashed a bunch of FBI bandages?"

At that moment, Morgan, Reid, Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Emily, and Garcia all came in. They took one look at the others and just glanced my way.

"They've been here since last night. Haven't left my since then either." I said trying to prop myself against my pillows, but couldn't. Reid and Morgan went on either side and helped me. I smiled my thanks and looked at my bosses.

"So, how long do you think I'll be out of the field?"

"Until your knee is better, your on medical leave."

"Well looks like I finally get to take a vacation. Now I just gotten convince my grease ball of a brother to let me stay in Virginia. I just want to stay home and be with my Scooby." I say gesturing to Bobby

"I heard that, Baby Girl" Bobby mumbles

Later the doctor in forms my brothers, my FBI family and I about my injuries.

"Well, Miss Mercer. You have a badly injured knee that will need a lot of rehab. Your skull was bruised, so you'll most likely have a head ache for a few days. Your writs were scratched up from your restraints, with luck you'll have minimum scarring, but other then that your lucky to be alive. Let me get your paper work then your free to go."

"Thanks doc" Once the doctor left I turn to my brothers and ask

"Hey guys, I need to talk to the team about FBI stuff, so could you guys go to the place I'm staying at and get my stuff?"

"Sure honey" Jerry says kissing my forehead and all but drags Bobby and Angel out the door, both not wanting to leave my side.

"Well, sugar, how you doing" Garcia asks in her motherly voice

"I'm sore in places I never knew existed. Did you guys go to the place he was holding me?"

"Yeah, and we got him. He was holding a gun to his head threatening to kill himself." Morgan says.

"Did he say anything about me?" I was afraid of what they would say. Reid must of sense my fear because he put his arm around me.

"He wanted you to have a note" and he pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to me.

**Dear Jasmine,**

**I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I'll stay locked up for the rest of my life or until they give me the death penalty. I ask that you come and see me before I die. I just want to see my baby one last time before I meet the Devil and I promise to tell you all you want to know. Thank your brothers for raising such a beautiful woman. I hope that Bruce Wayne guys realizes what a good person you are and treats you right. I love you pumpkin. Your dad, Charlie Marshall.**

"I finally learn his name. Only took 20 years." I say laying the letter on the bed and put my hands to my sore face.

"Learns who's name?" Emily asks

"My father. The unsub that took me is my biological father. He did all this to get me here. And to top it all off, he was around me at work and watching me since I was placed in the system. He had this scrapbook full of pictures of me. He was obsessed with me. He was put in jail when I was six for raping women. When he got, my mom and brothers wouldn't let him see me. He also told me that either Bobby or Jack is my real brother."

I just look at the other with tears in my eyes. Hotch and Rossi have the look of quilt, for sending me by myself on this case. Emily, JJ and Garcia looked shocked beyond belief, Morgan had his head against the wall, like it was his fault he couldn't be there to help and Reid just held me. I leaned against his should and cried for the first time since I first came to Gotham City.


	6. HOME

Thanks for all your reviews. This is the chapter where Jazz goes home and tells the guys what she learned. Plays dramatic music

The plane ride home was silent. I was sitting on the FBI plane headed home to Virginia. Bobby was asleep next me and Angel, Sofi and Jerry were driving my car back to my place then catching a flight home. Bobby was gonna stay with while my knee healed. I didn't know when I was gonna tell him what my father said about him possibly being my real brother. Reid suggested I waited till I was better to worry about that.

I took out my laptop and goggled 'Bruce Wayne'. For some reason I just felt like I had to see him, even if it was just a photo. I did the same for 'Batman.' I found a great picture of Bruce, wearing a suit that brought out his dark eyes. Giving a small smile and wave.

The picture of Batman however, was not as great. It was a blurry picture of him leaving what looked fire. His cape flowed from behind him as he sailed through the air. As the plane landed, I saved the pictures. Rossi handed me my crutches and I limped off the plane and to Reid's car. Bobby was by my side the whole time, doing his protective hovering technique.

Reid drove his car with Bobby in the front and me in the back to my house. I smiled as we pulled into my driveway. My single story house was the color of sand, a sort of light brown with a hint of yellow. Bobby helped my out of the back as he went to the trunk to get my bags and Reid helped up to my front door. The second I open my door, I'm greeted by dark brown with black spots Great Dane, Scooby.

"Oh, how's my baby? I missed you" I say, scratching him behind the ears and hugging his giant neck. He greets me sloppy kisses to my face and walks by my side to the couch. I sit down and prop my left leg on a nearby table. Scooby, sensing that I feel like crap, put his head in my lap and lets me stroke it.

I'm on the couch with Jerry and Bobby while Angel and Sofi get dinner. Bobby had my injured knee in his lap and Jerry sits on my other side, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep because I'm back in Detroit, Jack and I hear a knock at the door and I get off the couch to answer it, my brother right behind me.

"Your mother was a whore!" a guy in a hooded sweat shirt giving us the finger walks away.

"Hey man fuck you! I will kick your …" a snowball hits me right in the face. Jack and I run after the guy, picking up snow, balling it up and get ready to fire, when the guy turns, wearing a hockey mask. The last thing on my mind, before he fires, is how on one Halloween, I was able to convince the guys to let me watch the original 'Friday the 13th' movies with them. My face was Jack's shoulder the whole time.

I grabbed my right shoulder with my left hand and watched as my executioner stood over me. Next thing I know I hear a shotgun go off and see him fall dead. Jack grabs me and we run toward the house. We fall into the snow, screaming for Bobby as we feel bullets ripe through our torsos. The gun fight goes on forever till we see our brothers standing over us. Bobby has Jack's face in his hands and Jerry has mine

"Come on Jasmine, you have to breath, baby!" Jerry begins to cry.

"Come on you Fairy" I hear Bobby plead to Jack. I reach across the blood stained snow for Jack's hand and with what strength I have grasp it. I feel him give one last squeeze before slipping away.

"Baby Girl, don't you leave us too! You hear me!" Bobby begins to cry harder grabbing my collar bone and pulls me to shoulders, crying very hard.

I wake up just before 'I die.' I shoot straight up and then groan, forgetting about my knee. All my brothers come running into my room and Bobby wraps me in his arms as the tears pour out.

"We got you, baby. We got you." Angel says rubbing my arms, with Jerry holding me from behind.

"Must have been some nightmare. We heard from the living room. What was it?" Bobby asks rocking me back and forth.

"The day Jack was killed, only this time I was there and I was shot too. I held his hand just before he died" I cry even harder, as all my brothers hold me. I feel Bobby's tears on my head, Jerry's on the back of my neck and Angels on my shoulder. For the first time in almost six months we mourn our brother's death together.

"There's something I need to tell you guys" I tell everyone at the breakfast table the next morning. I only have a few hours till Angel, Sofi, and Jerry head back home and I know I'd rather tell them in person then hear it on the phone.

"What is it chica?"

"The unsub, Charlie Marshal, is my biological father. He murdered those women, hoping it would lure me to Gotham City. He's been watching me and you guys since I was placed in the system. He also told me that I have a biological brother". I look at my family through teary eyes. All were trying to process what I had just told them.

"Did he tell you where your real brother is?"

"Its either Jack or you, Bobby."

Bobby looks at me in shock. I watch as he gets out of his chair and leaves the house. Angel and Jerry run after him, leaving me with Sofi.

"You ok?" she asks me

"I don't know. Everything is just so fucked up. What started out as a job has turned into a nightmare. Beginning to wish I had never gone to that city. Then I wouldn't have learned about my real father, wouldn't be laid up in this cast for weeks, and my big brother wouldn't be pissed."

"Don't worry about that thick headed brother of yours. You know he loves you no matter what. He's just worried about everything you just told him. Not everyday a brother learns that his baby sister was taken by her real father or that he had a real sibling with him all these years."

Sofi was helping me with my laundry as I fingered the card with Bruce's number on it. I was debating whether or not to call him, when my brothers stepped through my front door. I quickly put the card on my back pocket and watch as Angel drags Bobby toward the couch where I'm sitting, with my knee propped up on the coffee table.

"All right Bobby, now you talk to your baby sister and we're gonna head home. And when we call you guys, you better have worked out your problems." And with that Angel, Sofi and Jerry let me and Bobby there sitting on the couch with my dogs head on my good knee.

"So, what kind of test do I need to take to prove we're related?"

"We have blood drawn or saliva swab will work. I can call one of the forensic guys for us and they can run the test. Should take about a week."

"Ok. Let's make the call. But know no matter what that test says, you'll always be my baby sister."

"I love you Bobby."

"I love you too, Baby Girl"

After I call Dan, the head lab guy at work I fingered the card again. Bobby was out getting groceries and now was probably the best time to call him. I dial the number and listen to it ring before I hear it go to voice mail.

"Hi, Mr. Wayne, Bruce. This Agent Mercer, un… call me back when you get the chance. Bye"

A knock at my door woke me up from the first dreamless sleep I've had in months. I hobbled around Scooby on one crutch to the front door. Passing the living room, Bobby is sleep on the couch.

"Man could sleep through a truck driving through a nuclear testing plant"

I open the door and find Reid there.

"Reid, what's wrong? Did something happen to the team? Is it your mom?" I ask worried.

"No. I needed someone to talk to."

"About what?" I step aside and let him in

"You're one of few people I know who what's it like to be a hostage" We move to the kitchen and sit at the table. "How's your knee?"

"Ok, I guess, somewhat able to move around on one crutch. Do you want some coffee or water?"

"No I'm fine. What was it like, for you?"

"He knocked me out with Chloroform. Tied me to a chair. The guys must have called for our nightly chats and he taughted them, saying I was "tied up." I heard Angel yell at him and before I could cry for help, he shut the phone and said how I looked just like him, how pretty I was. He showed me this scrapbook, full of pictures of me as little girl, one with him and my real mom, others were of the abusive foster families I had. He had this look of hate as he turned to the ones of my brothers, mom, and me. He had photos of the night I was almost raped and the day that Jackie was killed." I have to pause as I think about him just standing there, shooting his camera as my brothers held their baby brother in their arms as he died. Reid reached across the table and held my hand. He was one of few who knew what my other foster families did to me and was always a good friend. "Just before he hit and shot me, he told me he was my real father and that either Bobby or Jack was my real brother."

"Who do you think it is?"

"That's it. I was so close to Jack, it was scary and we did look a little alike, but Bobby knows when I need him, like after a nightmare, he's the first to run into my room or call me plus we look alike too. I called the forensic office and we have an appointment in the morning."


	7. The call and action

I sat on the steps of the FBI headquarters smoking a cigarette.

"Thought you quit that" hearing Rossi's voice behind me

"Only smoke when I'm real stressed. Dan says the DNA test should be in today. You should see Bobby. He's wearing a hole in my living room. Had to have Morgan help drag him in today" I watch as he sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I snuff the cigarette on the concrete and wrap Jack's jacket around me.

"When do you start rehab?"

"Want me back already boss? Its only been about a week. Still gonna be awhile."

"Okay, here are the results. I didn't look" Dan hand s me the results. I just hold them in my hands before handing them off to JJ.

"You read them to us. I'm too nervous" I feel Bobby's arm wrap around my shoulder and hold me close

She scans the paper then looks up and smiles. "You guys share seven alleles!" JJ says as tears come to her eyes and hugs me.

I just stand there in shock and look at my brother, who has the same look I have. After the rest of the team congratulates us, Bobby finally looks at me and picks me up, putting me in bone crushing hug as sobs rake his body. I just cling to him and sob as well.

We had just told the family over the phone about the news and now we're just sitting on the couch watching some horror flick on the movie channel.

"Who do you think the killer is? Seein as this probably isn't so different then what you usually do."

"It's either that 'Brian dude', or it could be the could be that guy with the axe sneaking up on the couple having sex"

"Brilliant deduction, sis"

"Thanks" I feel my phone vibrate and look to see the name 'Bruce Wayne' on the Caller Id. "Bobby, I need to take this call, ok?"

"K. Who is it?"

"Just a friend probably seeing how I'm doing." I say as I get off the couch and hobble on one crutch to my room. I shut the door as I flip open the phone. "Hello?"

"Agent Mercer? Its Bruce Wayne."

"Hi. Um..how are you?" I smack myself on the forehead and mentally yell at myself _Why did you ask him that?!_

"I'm fine. Just working late at the office. You?"

"Just hanging out with my brother, watching some horror movie we found on TV."

"Anyway, I wanted to return your call from earlier.."

"Right. Reason I called was I felt bad about leaving your party so early and I never did thank you for all you did for me when I was in Gotham."

"Its no problem. If ever you come back, maybe we could have dinner."

"Yeah sure, and same offer if you ever come to Quantico."

"I'd like that. I have to go, someone's asking for me. Good night Agent Mercer"

"Please, call me Jazz or Jasmine."

"Only if call me Bruce"

"Good night Bruce"

"Good night Jasmine"

I fall back on my bed as I close my phone and wipe a hand across my face.

"Man, I have it bad for a billion heir. The men I pick" I get back up and limp back Bobby in the living room just as the heroes defeat the bad guy.

Batman hung up his phone. He had made the call on a rooftop and surveying an alley way as he talked to Jazz. He hadn't felt this way about a women since Rachel and though he knew he would always love Rachel, he felt a strong attraction to Special Agent Mercer. She wasn't like most women who would swoon at his presence as Bruce or Batman. In fact, she hated him when they first met and didn't really show signs of toleration until they profiled each other. He though of all this as he broke up a mugging of an old man and before the man could thank him, he was gone.

"_Yes mom, I'm fine. Did you talk to the guys?"_

"_I did. Oh, I wish my baby was going to be here."_

"_Me too ma, but this was the last slot for the academy for this year. I promise I'll come home for all the holidays next year, okay?"_

"_Ok. I miss you baby girl."_

"_I miss you too mom. Look, I need to go. There's a mob forming behind me to use the phone."_

"_It's alright honey. I need to go get a turkey anyway. Will you try to call tomorrow?"_

"_I'll try mom. Give my love to the guys. I love you"_

"_I will and I love you too"_

I wake up in a cold sweat. Had I known that was gonna be the last time I talk to my mother, I would said "Screw you" to the others wanting to use the phone and talk to her longer. It was almost an hour later I got the call from Jerry saying mom was dead and though I pleaded to go home for the funeral, I was denied. Same thing with Jack's death, this time I was in my self defense class when my instructor pulled me aside and told me the news. I remember someone catching me as I got light headed and they had me lie down. When I finally did come home, I went straight to the house and saw some of the damage. After that, we all went to their grave sights.

"Tell me guys got the sons of bitches." I could feel the hate raising inside me as I waited for an answer.

"Yeah. We got them, baby girl." Bobby told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"Alright Jasmine, two more reps. You can do it!" The instructor encouraged me to continue, despite the fact my leg was on fire! 

I did the final reps and let out an exhausted sigh. I was in the first week of my rehab, three days a week for two hours of knee extensions, running the track, biking, and what ever exercises they thought could help my knee. I remove the support on my knee and look at the damage that was given to me almost a month ago. Most of the bone, tendons, cartilage, and tissue had healed, only showing a scars from the bullet and many surgeries I had to have to rebuild my knee. Bobby was with me every step of the way, as was the rest of the family and the team. I had a secret long distance relationship with Bruce, We e-mailed and had phone chats several times a week.

"Welcome back girl!!" Morgan yelled as I entered the office. The rest of the team hugged and smiled as I went to my desk, right beside Reid's. A beautiful bouquet of associated rose sat on my desk. I noted the card and pocketed it as Emily and Rossi came by.

"Looks like you got a secret admirer there, Jazz"

"Yeah I guess." I knew who they were from without looking at the card. They were from Bruce.

"You know different color roses have different meanings." Reid informed us all. "Red means love, pink means admiration, white means remembrances, yellow means friendship…."

"Reid you can stop now ok" I have to interrupt him before he continues to say the meaning of flowers .

"Ok. There two serial killers escaped from Arkham Asylum last night. One man who calls himself the Joker" JJ announced at the debriefing. She showed a picture of the Joker wearing his trademark purple suit and clown makeup "the other was, and I'm sorry to say this Jazz, was Charlie Marshall."

I look up in shock at a photo of my father, wearing a orange jail suit. I rub my aching knee from under the table. The thought of having to face not only father again, but also the Joker made my knee begin too hurt like a mother.

"Ok everyone, wheels up in an hour." Hotch announces to us as we all stand. I ended up spending that time arguing with my brothers that I would be fine. We didn't end the argument well, I mainly hung up my phone and refused to pick up when the tried to call back.

I got another surprise when we landed at the Gotham airport, Bruce was there in a big SUV, to pick us up. I hid smile and acted very professional.

"Mr. Wayne. It's a pleasure to see you again. Let me introduce the team This is Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, and Emily Prentiss. Guys, this is Bruce Wayne."

"Welcome to Gotham City."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne, if you could take us to police Headquarters, we need to get to started." Hotch asks him as we get into the car.

_I stand by Jerry, watching Bobby fight Victor Sweet, the man who order the murders of mom and Jack. Jerry and I cheer Bobby on with every punch he throws at Sweet until he falls dead. I run to my victorious brother and hug him. He clings to me and lifts me off the ground, kissing my forehead. After he sets me back on my feet he says "Throw him in the hole" and Sweets former goons throw his body into the ice waters. Just as we leave, I see my father amounts the crowd, in his hand is a revolver. He aims, fires and hits Bobby directly in the chest._

"_BOBBY!"_

"BOBBY!" I shoot straight up and out of my nightmare, sweat and tears running down my face. I feel someone pull me their chest. My face touches some kind of armor and I know its Batman.

"Shh. Its okYour ok. It was just a dream."

"More like a nightmare." My breathing was still shaky but I had stopped crying. "I saw my oldest brother get shot by my father."

He was about to say something but we hear pounding at my hotel door

"JAZZ!" Its Morgan and Reid. I get to answer the door and look back to my bed, to see him gone. I open the door and Reid and Morgan came into my room, guns drawn.

"Guys, it just a nightmare. Can put the guns down."

"Sorry, Jazzy" Morgan apologizes, putting his gun back in its holster.

"You ok?" Reid asks, wrapping his arm around me after putting his weapon away, and pulls me into hug.

Bruce watched from the balcony. Even though he knew, Jasmine and Reid were best friends, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I'm fine guys. Go back to sleep and you can tell the others to back to bed too!" I yell and see three other agents, weapons drawn, coming to back up the guys. After shooing everyone way, I lock the door and turn around to smack right into Batman's chest.

"OOF. Damn man, need to attach a bell to you or something." I sit back down on my bed and realize all I on for pjs is one of Bobby's sweatshirts that swallows me.

"How have you been? The dark knight asks me in his gravely voice.

"Ok, I guess. I did thank you for saving me when I was taken." I get off the bed and place a small kiss on his lips. Just as I pull away, he pulls me into deeper one. Though I admit I like the kiss, I put my hands on his broad armored chest and pull away. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have a boyfriend who I really care about, maybe even love."

"I understand" he leaves through my window and jumps off the balcony.

My phone interrupts my thoughts.

"Hey Bobby."

"Baby girl, you ok. Was it another nightmare?"

"Yeah it was, but I'm ok. A friend held me out."

"Ok. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. You know how I get when I can't be there to protect you."

"Bobby, it's ok. I'm not alone this time. Morgan would basically rip a guys head off before letting anything bad happen to me"

"Yeah I know. I'll let you go, hon. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye"

"Bye"

What I didn't know was Bobby was on a bus to the city and this case was about way more personal.


	8. That's My Brother!

"You guys ever get this weird feeling in your stomach?" I asked the team at breakfast the next morning.

"What kind of feeling?" JJ asks

"I'm not sure. Its like I know something bad is about to happen."

"Speaking of bad, I had Garcia look up your buddy Bruce Wayne Jazz. This guy is a total playboy. He lost his parents when he was a kid, and while he was attending Princeton he disappeared for about 7 years. He comes back and ends up burning his house down after getting drunk at one of his own parties. His record is clean other wise and he donates to a lot of charities." Morgan informs us all, but has his eyes on me.

"Calm down Derek, I can handle myself with guys. Not only was I raised by four brothers, but I was on the varsity Hockey team all four years of high school."

"Speak of the devil." I turn and see Bruce enter in an Armani suit, his hair slicked back. I get up as he approaches us.

"Mr. Wayne. Nice to see you again."

"Agents, good morning. I trust you all slept well."

"Its mostly my fault if they don't. I often have nightmares that cause Reid and Morgan to storm my room." I laugh leaning on Reid's shoulder.

Bruce watch as Jasmine leaned on Agent Reid. He could tell by the way he was looking at her he loved her more then a friend. Though he had heard her say last night she may love him, he knew there was a possibility of the two agents end up together.

Hotch's phone interrupts Bruce's thoughts. He watched as the team got their bags before he even hung up.

"Yes Commissioner. We're on our way. There was a stabbing at the bus station."

"Think it was the Joker?" JJ asked

"They know it was him. He left a card."

We ride in silence to the crime scene. Once we see the yellow tape and the number of cops, we know its bad. We also see a man being loaded onto a gurney, I don't see his face, only his blood stained cloths. As we approach I see everyone have a horrified look on their faces. I look at the victims bloody face and feel my legs give out from beneath me. Rossi and Hotch were the ones who caught me. I can't hear what they are saying, only hearing someone yelling Bobby!!, only to realize it's me.

"BOBBY!!!" I run out of Rossi arms and fight the arms of the officers holding me back. "Let me go you bastards!!! That's my brother!!"

I feel Reid grab me from behind and hug me as we fall to the ground. I begin to cry hysterically as I put my face to his chest. He only holds me tighter. Morgan helps us up and leads us the ambulance, where they're loading my brother's body. The put an IV in his arm and start treating his stab wounds. I look to the team as I get in the back of the van. Hotch gives me the ok to ride with Bobby.

I hadn't moved in hours. Bobby was out of surgery and the doctors inform me that if he hadn't fought, he'd be dead. They asked me to donate some blood, in case they need give him more, I said they could take as much as they needed. I take his bandaged hand in mine and lay my head next to his on the pillow. My eyes slowly and I fall sleep. When I wake up, I see Batman standing by the open window. I look at him with hate in my eyes. I walk right up to him and punch right in the jaw.

"This" I point to my still unconscious brother "is your fault. If you had been out on the streets and not with me, my brother wouldn't be fighting for his life. I already lost one brother, I won't lose _mine."_

"What do you mean?" he asks rubbing his jaw.

"He's my biological brother. He's part of me and I'm part of him." I reach to punch him again, but he grabs my fist. He makes me look into his eyes and what I see horrifies me.

"Bruce?" My thought are interrupted by running footsteps toward Bobby's room.

"I'll explain later." That's all he says as he leaps out the window as Angel turns on the light.

I sat on my bed in my room, holding my 9 mm in my right hand. I take aim at the wall and pull the trigger, hearing the _click. _I learn from a young age not to fire weapons indoors. A knock at the door causes me to approach with my gun still in hand. My gun isn't loaded but whoever is at the door doesn't know that. I look through the peep hole and see Bruce. I let him, holstering my weapon.

"Hi, your brother's said you were here." He says casually.

"They basically had to have Morgan carry me out kicking and screaming" I reply with anger in my voice. I don't know what I was pissed about: the fact he was Batman or that he waited till my brother was nearly stabbed to death to tell me.

"Your angry."

"Ding Ding Ding! Tell him what's he won Johnny!"

"I have a reason for not telling you."

"And why is that?"

"It's because I love you and if anything happened to you because my enemies find out who I am and how important you are to me, I'd never forgive myself! I can't go through that again." He says tearfully and turns away.

"Again?" I ask feeling my heart soften

"I lost my best friend the last time Joker was out. Her name was Rachel. She was taken into police custody, but they gave her and Harvey Dent to the Joker, who rigged them to oil drum that were rigged to explode. I tried to save her, but got to Harvey instead. He was badly burned and Joker turned him evil. He tried to kill Jim's son.."

"You got to them in time, but couldn't save Harvey. Rage took him to a place that's almost impossible to return from."

Bruce looked at her. Her back was turned to him. He walked over and rubbed her back, feeling that there parts that felt rougher then normal skin should feel. She removed her t-shirt, revealing scars that covered most of her back.

"I was abused. My first foster father would snuff out his cigarettes on me. Next one would whip me whenever he got drunk, which was nearly every night. I was close to death when the cops came. The last family was sort of better, they waited months before …"

I couldn't get the words out. The last family that I was with before mom abused me in a way that still stayed with me. My foster father and brother sexually abused the other girls and me. Once my mother read my file, she took me in.

"My mother and brothers were the only ones who show me what a real family was like. Once Bobby learned that my last family sexually abused me, he made sure that they never hurt another child again. You see, Bruce, I'm damaged goods. I have scars all over me. Mental and physical." He just gave a sad smile and removed his t-shirt, reveling his own scars. I trace each one my finger tips, feeling him shiver. I stop at a scar on his shoulder, when I hear my phone vibrate on the night stand.

"Mercer"

"I can't talk long. Meet me at the abandoned warehouse on Hollow drive." They hang up but I recognize the voice as my fathers. I grab my bulletproof vest, the words FBI in big yellow lettering and put it on over my bra and then put on a clean shirt. I load my gun and holster it. I just look at my boyfriend before leaving.

After paying the cab driver, I slowing approach the building, my hand ready to draw my weapon. I open the door and step in only to feel someone hit me on the head, knocking me out.


	9. Meetin the Family

"_Jack, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"_

"_Yeah. Come here, baby girl" The 10 year old me crawled into bed with Jack and snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arms around me, protecting me from my monsters._

"Jack" I mumbled slowly come back to the real world. I slowly opened my eyes and screamed. There just a few feet from where I had been knocked out, was my father's bloody body. I looked around and saw I was in the same warehouse I had taken to months ago. I tried to get to my feet but found them tied together.

"Well, look who finally woke up" a man with clown make up and a purple suit smiling evilly. I recognized him from the photo JJ had showed us at the meeting. So much has happen since that morning. I tried to back away as he approached, but didn't get that far. He stood over me and took a small knife out of a inside pocket. I could feel his eyes on the scar on my left eye. He removes my glasses, making it almost impossible for me to see. "Lets give a twin to that beautiful scar"

"No, please! Somebody help me!" I scream at the top of my lungs as he begins to lower the weapon to my right eye. I feel the tip carve into my face and scream even louder as he drags the instrument downward. "Ahhhh!"

"Music to my ears, Special Agent Mercer" he rolls his long when pronouncing my name. "How would you brother; what's his name, Bobby, feel about this? His baby sister, not fighting back"

I look at him with blood and tears running down my face. I feel nothing but hatred and fury running through my veins. Struggling, I break on the bond on my feet but not my hands. As I wobbly pull myself to my feet, Joker looks at me amused. I break out into a full run and tackle him.

"You son of a bitch, you talk about my brother again, I swear on the graves my mother, brother and father, I'll kill you!" I shout as use my tied up hands at pound on his skull. The whole time, he is laughing. I'm too absorbed in the beating to feel a pair a gloved hand pull me off him and envelope me in a tight hug.

Bruce watched as Joker slide his knife on Jasmine's face. Her screams filled the room and his ears. He listen to Joker taught her about how disappointed Bobby would be about her not fighting back. It wasn't until he watch her break her bonds and charge at the villain did he decide to engage in the fight.

I cried into Batman's armor as he held me. Moments later, I hear the doors break down, "FBI!! DON'T MOVE!" being shouted and hand cuffs clicking did I realize the team had come to rescue. Hotch and Prentiss reached me first and ushered me to a waiting ambulance.

"OW! Hey, I still need to see out of that eye, bub!" I practically scream at the EMT who bandaging the cut on my eye.

"Down, girl! Let the man do his job." Derek teases me.

The rest of the team stands by as we watch Joker be loaded into a squad car. He looks at me and smiles.

"I pray to God that he gets the needle" I grumble to myself

"Alright Mercer, what were you thinking coming here without back up!" Rossi yells at me.

"My father called and asked me to meet here, but when I arrived I was knocked out and woke up to see his dead body not to far from me. I think, he tried to save Bobby. That's one of the reason's why he's still alive. Then he tries to help me and Joker killed him."

"Then he cut you?" JJ asked

"He said the scar on my left eye was beautiful and needed a twin."

Later back at the Hotel, I refused to stay in the hospital, so the doctors stitched and bandaged me up and released, I found Bruce sleep on my bed, still in his armor minus his mask. I remove my bullet proof vest and crawl under the cover, scooting up to his back and fall asleep.

Bruce woke up, still in his armor, to feel someone on his chest. He looked to his right and saw Jasmine asleep. He looked at he peaceful face and prayed she wasn't gonna have nightmares. He slowly reached up and light traced the new cut just above her right eye. Next thing he knows, she grabs his wrist and maneuvers herself to straddle his waist and presses her wrist/ forearm into this throat.

I feel someone touching my face and my old "touch me and get your ass kicked" kick in. I straddle the guys waist and wait until my eyes adjust to the dark and look through blurry eyes as I'm straddling my boyfriends waist.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. You know the say "You can the girl out of Detroit, but can't take the Detroit of the girl" I laugh nervously as get off him and walk into the bathroom. I run warm water and dampen a bath towel. I too preoccupied with washing my face, trying to avoid my cut, to see/ hear Bruce sneak up behind me. I put the towel on the sink, turn around and once again walk right into his chest.

"That f-in does it! Next time I see you, I attaching a bell to ya!" I yell as I move around him, only to have him stop me by wrapping his arms around me and hold me close.

"I just yelled at you and your hugging.." I'm cut off by his strong lips crashing onto mine. I slowing wind my arms around his neck and return the kiss. I groan into his mouth as I hear the Marine Corp song on my phone. I angrily go to answer it, Bruce right behind me.

"Angel, you better have a good reason for waking me up from one few descent nights sleep I've had in the past few days!"

"I do Jazzy. Bobby's waking up"

"What!? Give my 20 minuets and I'll be at the hospital."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I got a friend who can take me" I look at Bruce, who is standing right behind, waiting till I get off the phone to return to kissing me.

"See ya in few"

"You an extra set of street cloths with you?" I ask turning in his arms as I end the call.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your gonna meet my brothers."

Well that's it for this chapter! Next chapter The Mercer bothers meet their baby sisters boyfriend. Anyone who has over protective brothers or fathers know what's gonna happen.


	10. Reunions and Forgiveness

OK, I feel I should warn you. My brothers are very over protective, especially Bobby" I explain to Bruce in the elevator on our way to Bobby's floor.

"That's to be expected right?"

"My brother's are the exception. The guy I dated was in high school. We played on the hockey team together. Well, the guys found out that not only did he cheat on me, but he got one of my friends pregnant. They beat him so bad, he still can't walk right."

I'm pretty sure that last part scared him as the doors opened. He may be about Bobby's size, but my brother had the street advantage. I approached the receptionist at the front desk, she was talking all cute to someone named "Steve"

"Excuse, we're here to see Robert Mercer." I try to be polite

"Hang on, Hon. Well can I do for you" she starts flirting with Bruce, not even seeing me.

"Yo, Blondie, you want stop making goo-goo eyes at my boyfriend and tell me if Robert Mercer is awake?!"

"What's it to you?"

I pull out my badge with my ID and sternly say "Special Agent _Mercer_ of the FBI. That means Federal Bureau of Investigation, and that guy your not allowing us to see is my brother and if you do not tell me what his status is, I'll call your boss and have you fired so fast your head won't know what hit you!"

The blonde simply said "he's awake. You can see him"

"Thank you"

"Remind me not to piss you off" Bruce chuckles as they head down the hall.

"That was without my gun. Trust me, we've done worse. We can get a little violent in interrogation"

"Jazzy, thought we heard you yelling!" A muscular bald black man came out of a room and wrapped his arms around Jasmine. She laughed as she wrapped her own arms around his neck and was lifted off the ground. It wasn't until he set her down did he see the mark Joker gave her last night.

"Jazz. Did that psycho clown do this you?" He asked, his voice full of concern as he lightly traced it..

"Yeah, Angel he did. Yet another reason to fear clowns." He replied wincing a little.

"Well, don't let Bobby see it right way. You know how he gets when you get hurt."

"Don't remind me."

"_Bobby it's nothing, just a few bruised ribs. You of all people should know what injuries you get when playing contact sports." I told Bobby as the team physician wrapped my torso. I had gotten hit a little hard during practice and my brother saw the whole thing._

"_It is not nothing, Jasmine Marie Mercer. Four bruised ribs is something" Bobby sternly says using my full name, which is never good thing._

"_Bobby, this was just practice, what are you gonna do when I have a game? Walk onto the ice and start wailing on the guys that trips me with his hockey stick?"_

Angel leads me into the room with an arm around my shoulder. I make sure my hair is covering my cut. I see my oldest brother lying on the bed, bandages covering most of his arms and legs. I lose my fight to keep tears at by as Bobby looks at me with his cut up face.

"What's with the Cyclops look, Baby Girl?"

"Bobby!" I sob as rush to him and hug tighter then I have in years. Sobs rake my body as we cling to each other. It takes a few minuets before I remember I was angry at him for being here when I told him I was going to be fine.

"What the fuck are you doing being at a bus station when there's a psycho on the loose!" I punch him hard on the shoulder as I pull out his arms.

"That's the baby sister we know and love" he laughs as he wipes my tears and hair out of my eyes.

I've seen every look imaginable on Bobby's face, but the look in his eyes when he saw my eye scared me right to my core. I feel Jerry pull me away and hold me as Bobby tries to control the anger he wanted to release.

"Bobby, you need to try and stay calm. Otherwise your blood pressure will rise and that'll get doctors in here. Just breath." Off all people, Sophie who hated Bobby with a passion was the one putting a hand on his shoulder and ordering him to not shout.

"I'm okay. Baby Girl, come here" he gestures for me to come back to the bed. I sit on the edge and he lightly traces the mark above and below my right eye. I wince slightly and he apologizes with his eyes.

"Was this all he did or did he…?"

"He just cut me and taughted me about how disappointed you'd be that I wasn't fighting back. He also killed Dad. Mostly for saving you."

"You have and never will disappoint me or any of us. There are no words to describe how proud of you we are."

"Here come the water works again" As I begin to cry again I feel all my brother hug me.

"Whose that guy you came with?" Angel finally breaks the silence.

I was about to open my mouth when my phone went off.

"Mercer."

"Jazz. Joker got out again. We chased him to a train station, bound for Detroit." Morgan's voice fills my ears as clench my first, feeling my finger nails dig into my hand drawing blood.

"I'm at the hospital with the guys but I'll meet you at the plane." I hang up and look at my brother.

Ok, long story short; the guy with is my boyfriend Bruce, he's gonna make sure you guys get back home ok, while I go track the son of a bitch who did this to us." I explain, point to Bobby and leave the room with all their mouths hanging open.

The whole way to Detroit I pray that the feeling I have in my gut is wrong. Hotch and I know that Joker will go after Camille and the girls, just to get to me; same as The Reaper or Foyet had done to get to Hotch.

The minuet we land in my home town I ask "Drop me off at a church before we go to station, ok Derek?"

"Why do you need to go to a church?" JJ asks beside me

"I need to pray for forgiveness."

I step into the church my family and I attended every Sunday when I was growing up. I dip my index and middle finger in the bowl of Holy water and touch my forehead, chest, right shoulder, and left shoulder. I step into the confession box and wait for the father.

"What troubles you my child?" his kind voice asks

"Forgive my Father for I have sinned. It's been a while since my last confession, but that's not what I need forgiveness from."

"What do you need forgiveness from, my child?" He opens the screen that separates us and sees the rage in my eyes.

"I'm going to kill a man, and I want to."

Well that's this chapter. I was close to tears when did the reunion between the siblings.

I felt adding the confession scene was an interesting idea, showing that Jazz wants to be forgiven for wanting to kill Joker for every he has done is about to do to her.


	11. Killing the Joker

"Agent Mercer, do you know why you're here?" Agent Strauss took off her glasses and looked at me with a glare that could stop a charging rhino.

"Yes, I do ma'am."

"Will you please inform the members what happened last week?" She gestured to the board members who would decide my fate.

"Yes ma'am. I arrived at home shortly after my brothers and a friend returned to my childhood home…"

"_Hey guys, you all get home ok?" I ask my brothers who are all in the living room._

"_What the hell was that at the hospital! Telling us that guy" gesturing to Bruce who sitting in an armchair "is not only your boyfriend, but he's gonna get us home and then you leave without so much as an explanation!" Bobby yells and limps on his crutches._

"_I can't discuss an on going investigation, you know that Bobby! And what was I suppose to say, give a the full down low on what's going with me lately!" _

_Jerry's cell phone went off and silence filled the room._

"_Camille, baby, what's up? Yeah, she's right here. Hang on."_

_I stand there as he hands the phone to me "Camille what's up, are you and the girls ok?"_

"_It's so nice hear your voice again Jasmine" The voice on the other sent chills down my spine, but I pretended to still be talking to my sister in law._

"_Where are you and girls at? Yeah sure I can meet you guys! No problem. I'll be there soon" I hang up, trying to remain calm as I speak to my brothers "The girls heard I was in town and want me to meet them for ice cream, so I better get going." As I head out the door, Bruce follows._

"Sorry to interrupt, who is this Bruce?" One of the members asks me

"He's a friend I asked to accompany my brothers home safely as I was unable to."

"Go on"

"Thank you sir. Any way…"

"_Jasmine ,was that the Joker?" Bruce asks me as we step outside in warmish spring weather of Detroit._

"_Yes, he has my sister-in–law and nieces. He says if I don't show up, he'll kill them. Do you have your suit with you, cause I'm gonna need your help."_

"_Yeah, its hidden on the plane. What do you need me to do?"_

"_Alert the team and tell them to meet at the abandoned wharf on Williams street. I'll go ahead and get my family out of there."_

"_I'm not letting you go alone, last time you…"_

"_Every time I've gone, I may have gotten hurt, but you were there to save me. I love you Bruce, and I need you to know that in case I don't make it. Promise me, you'll sure the girls are safe before saving me." I raise my hand to cup his face and he leans into my touch as he says "I promise"_

_I lift myself up to kiss him goodbye before turning and walking down the road, not hearing say "I love you too, Jasmine Mercer."_

_I opened the door to the meeting place, gun drawn. I see Camille holding my nieces Daniela and Amelia. I put my weapon down and rush to them. The girls run into my arms and I hold them saying" everything will ok."_

_I hear him behind me before he can strike and I turn and aim my gun, standing in front of my family._

"_Easy there, Princess. I'm a man of my word. You came, so your family can leave." I hate that he called me by Jerry's special name for me. I move around him, still aim my gun at him and protecting the girls._

"_Camille, get the girls out of here. The team should be here. My friend in the corner will make sure you get outside safely." I order them as Batman comes into view out of the corner of my eye and leads them to the door. I turned my head for a split second and Joker attacked._

_The round house kick hit me the temple, knocking me to the ground and my gun went flying in to the shadows. I get back to my feet as he comes at me with a knife._

"_You know this is the same knife I used on your brother, father and you." He laughs manically. He was rewarded with a right hook from me and a swift kick to his crotch. As he's down, Bruce came up and punched him the head and handed me my gun. I re-aim at Joker as the team comes in. All aim guns at him. Bruce escapes through the broken roof. _

_Morgan was slapping his cuffs of him, when Joker pulled another and throws it toward my direction. Just before I fell the knife slice my arm, I shoot my gun, hitting Joker in the head. He was finally dead. Grabbing my arm, I inspect the wound. It wasn't too deep and just needed a simple wrapping _

_We watch from our SUV as local cops take care of the body. The blindly light impair my vision so much I don't see Amelia, Daniela, Camille, and the guys run toward me and hug me._

"_I'm ok guys. Are you girls ok?" I kneel down and look at my nieces faces, inspecting them for any injuries._

"_Did you get the mean clown, Auntie Jazz?" Amelia asks me._

"_Yeah, baby. The team and I got him" I tearfully hug my youngest niece, trying not to cry._

"_Did the mean clown give you a boo-boo?" Daniel asks coming in for a hug._

"_Its nothing honey. Think of it as a big paper cut." Hugging her Jerry is holding Camille as she cries into his chest. Sophie is doing the same into Angel's, while Bobby shakes hands with Rossi and Hotch._

_The hell that ranged from Gotham City to Detroit finally ended that night_

"Thank you for your testimony Agent Mercer. There will be no disciplinary action and we're glad that your family is safe." Agent Straussseem to genially mean. She was wiping tears from her eyes, as were the other members.

"Thank you mama's, sir. Am I permitted to leave?"

"Yes, you are."

I walk out of the office and let a deep breath. That night the team and I went out to celebrate. JJ had Will and Henry join and Hotch had Jack with us. It was the first time in a long time we had laughed and joked in a long time. I was more or less quiet. See I hadn't told what happened after we left the scene and went to our hotel….

_I stepped into my hotel and found a trail of candles leading into the bathroom. I see on the sink is a note and basket with bath salts and bubble bath. I pick up the note_ _and smile to read it's from Bruce._

"Thought you could use this to help you relax and sleep tonight. I talk to you later"

_I turn on the hot water and pour a good amount of bath salt and bubble bath into the tub. As it fills up, I got some underwear and my night shirt out of my duffle bag. My shirt was the hockey jersey my brothers had gotten me._

**FLASHBACK:**

**It was my 10****th**** birthday. I sat at the table and blew out the candles on my cake.**

"**What you'd wish for Princess?" Jerry asked. Ever since we had watch "Aladdin" he had called me princess.**

**Bobby whacks him up side his head and yells "You know damn well if she tells you, it would come true!"**

**Angel being ever protective covers my ears to prevent me from hearing our older brother swear.**

"**Robert Mercer! You apologize to your brother for hitting him this instant" We always get a kick of ma scolding Bobby for his language.**

"**Sorry mom. Sorry Jerry."**

**After cake we went into the living room. I sat between Bobby and Jack on the couch, while Angel sat by the fireplace, Jerry in an armchair and Ma in her rocker.**

"**We only got you one present sweetie, but it's from all of us and I think you'll like it" My smiles as she hands me a large wrapped box. I open it and find a white with red and green striped hockey jersey with the number 5 on the front and MERCER on the back.**

"**Your officially on the team, Baby Girl." Bobby cheers as I put the jersey on over my t-shirt. He gives me a side hug and kisses my head.**

**END FLASHBACK**

_I walk back into the bathroom, put my stuff on the toilet and turn off the water. I slowly undress and step into the water ,being extra careful of the wrap job on my arm, sighing as I feel the lavender scented salts ease my sore body. The bubbles covered my whole body I lean my head back and close my eyes. I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up, the bubbles only covered my breasts and lower regions. I wrapped a towel around my torso and drained the water. After I dressed in my jersey, washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair I open the door between the bathroom and my bed room, I see Bruce sitting on my bed._

"_How'd you get in?"_

"_I told the front desk I wanted to surprise my girlfriend, so they gave me a key card. How you doing?" He walks over to me and holds me._

_I lean into his chest and enjoy the warmth radiating from him. "Ok I guess. I talked to Hotch before coming up. He and the team are heading home tomorrow, but I'm gonna stay a little longer to see how my nieces are. Plus I have a lot of explaining to do to the guys. I also have to go see Ma and Jackie." Leaving his arms I go to sit on the bed and run my hands throw my wet hair. It had gotten longer in the past year. I lean my elbows on my knees and place my face in my hands. I feel him sit beside me and feel his hand take my chin and makes me face him. He wipes the tears from my eyes. His hazel eyes met my dark brown._

"_Thank you for getting the girls out of there. If anything had happened to them, I'd never forgive myself."_

"_Do you regret pulling the trigger?"_

"_No. Sometimes you have to take a life to save many." _

_He just smiles and pulls her into a soft kiss. She put her arm around his neck pulling him closer. He slowly lowered her onto the mattress and started to kiss her a little faster, which she met. __ He pulled away to look at her and she just nodded. His hands found the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Once her shirt was off, she reached for his and pulled it off. Lying down on top of her, chest to chest, he stroked her face, mostly tracing the now healing mark above her right eyes. He also traced the other and just had to ask "How'd your brothers give you this one?"_

"_Bobby was actually trying to hit a guy who body chucked me into a wall with the puck. I got up a gave the guy a mean right hook to his face and then got hit." _

_He just looked at me with beautiful hazel eyes I swear you could get lost in. I may be a tomboy, but I'm also a hopeless romantic. I unbuckled his jeans and waited nervously as he pulled them along with his boxers. I grab hold of his shoulders as she slowly enters me. I clench my teeth and wait for the pain to subside. Once I give the go ahead, he starts to move back and forth. After a little awhile, I start moving in sync with him._

_He was my first. I had promised my mom that when I finally had sex I would make sure I truly loved the guy and I'm glad it was him. I was also glad I wasn't a screamer like girls, who scream and moan the guy's name. I laid in his arms as I drifted off to sleep. Pretty good way to end a bad day if you ask me._

Sorry it took so long update. This was my first time have a sex scene. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for all the great reviews.


	12. Bonds

Pam Brown once said "A younger sister is someone to use as a guinea-pig in trying sledges and experimental go-carts. Someone to send on messages to Mum. But someone who needs you - who comes to you with bumped heads, grazed knees, tales of persecution. Someone who trusts you to defend her. Someone who thinks you know the answers to almost everything."

I woke up early the next morning. Bruce's arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. After carefully unwrapping from his grip, I pickup my scattered cloths and throw them in my duffle bag, exchanging them for a clean of underwear, jeans, sports bra and a grey t-shirt that read 'Varsity Hockey' on the front and number 3 with the name 'Wolverine' on the back in dark blue lettering. Writing a note saying I was going out for a while, I grabbed my Red Wings red hoodie and head downstairs to see the team off.

"Hey Jazz!" JJ smiled as I walked into the lobby. Everyone had their bags and were ready to go. "Thank Mr. Wayne for taking care of our bill for us."

"I'll do that. He's basically my ride home." I hug each of them, stopping at Hotch "Thanks for letting me stay another day. I just need to know my family is ok after all this."

"No problem. Say hi to your bothers for us." He hugs me as he says "Get home safe. See you on Monday."

As I hug Reid, he seems to hold me longer them anyone. "Call me when you get home?'

"Yeah. Bye Spence." (A/N: If anyone watches 'Criminal Mind', JJ was the only one who called Reid Spencer, but then she had a baby with her boyfriend Will. Does that mean Jazz and Spencer will have a relationship?)

Bruce was waking up when she came back into the room. "Hey, where were you?"

"Seein the guys off. You may wanna up otherwise I'm leavin you here." She teased as she got her bag pack. She was strapping her gun in her holster and put her badge in he pocket when he snuck up behind her.

"You really need your gun?"

"Babe, this is Detroit, you always have some form of protection on ya."

The two entered the Mercer house to hear yelling coming from the living room.

"It's the rematch of the century folks; Nitro and Midnight! Midnight has Nitro in head lock." Bobby was sitting on the couch watching Jerry and Angel wrestle.

"I call the winner!" Jazz smiled as she flopped beside Bobby while Bruce sat the arm rest beside her.

"We have a last minuet challenge from Lighting! Who will this force of nature fight?"

"Hey, baby girl! Let me kick my little brother's ass, then I'll come and hug ya."

"Take your time Nitro." Jazz joked as she watched her older brothers.

Bruce watched the two brothers fight, then at Jasmine and Bobby, who were laughing "You guys used to this?"

"Growing up in this house, you get used to it a lot, particularly one sport." Bobby answered.

"Oh, man can we please have one visit without playing Hockey!" Jerry yelled as Angel twisted both arms behind his back and pinned on the ground.

"Jerry, this is Bobby and me your talking about." She got off the couch and jumped on Angel's back, trying to help Jerry out.

"Damn, girl what are you doing?"

"Hanging on to your leather neck back, jarhead."

"So its' Midnight and Lighting show down huh?"

"Hell yeah!" I slid off Angel's back and faced him.

"FBI VS. Marine. Should be interesting. My money's on Jazz" Jerry joked as he sat in the arm chair.

"Thank you Jerry!" I had Angel in head lock as I smiled at my second oldest brother. I laughed at Bruce's face as he watched me take Angel, who had not only good few feet on her and so many Ibs , but better training then her.

"Baby girl?"

"Yes, oh big bro?"

"Uncle"

"Good boy. You learned."

I went up to my old room. It still looked the same as last time I was here. Two beds pushed up against a wall with a window between them. By Jack's bed was a dresser and by the door, a desk. By mine was the closet and hope chest. We had decided to go to the park so I could meet my old Hockey team for a quick pick up game. Opening my closet, I grabbed my old light blue duffel bag that had my stick, pads, and jersey. My skates were right beside them.

"Look what the wind blew in!" My old team mate Johnny smiled as I skated out with Jerry and Angel. Bobby was sitting on the bleachers with Bruce and the girls.

"How are you, man?" I hug my old buddy. Johnny had become a lawyer and most fought for kids who were abused by their parents.

"Not to bad, Wolfy."

"Don't call me that, dude. My boyfriends here. I don't need him to know that my nickname in school was 'Wolverine.' Especially since that was our mascot."

"You finally got a man! Damn girl, you had me worried there for a while!" Scott skated up behind me and wrapped an arm around my neck to hug me.

Bruce and Bobby watch the team reunion. "She played with these guys?"

"Yep. In fact they were so good, few got scholarships to University of Michigan, Jazz included."

"They were that good?" He watched as the puck was dropped and both teams went after it, checking each other left and right.

After the game ended, Jazz skated over to the bleachers, sporting a bloody nose.

"Camille, stop fussing!" trying to swat her sister-in-laws hands away, who was trying to clan up the blood.

"Yeah, don't you know Wolfy will heal up soon!" Jason, another one of Jazz's friends teased.

Jazz looked at her longtime friend with a look that could strip the faint off a battleship. "Five second head start. Five.. four.. three.. two" On two she shot after him.

A few yards the brothers say their sister tackle her buddy.

"Awesome tackle baby girl!"

"Only you would cheer for your sister when she refuses to act like a lady, Bobby" Sofi scoffed.

Bobby looked at Jerry, who looked at Angel, who was looking at Bobby. At the same time, the brothers laughed.

"Baby, you just find this out about Jazzy?" Angel all but fell off his seat cause he was laughing so hard.

"Speak of the devil!" Jerry slipped his arm around Jazz and kissed her temple when she skated back to the group.

"OK. What'd I miss?"

"Why did that guy call you Wolfy?" Bruce was been silent for the game and watched as she stripped off her shoulder pads to reveal a sweat soaked grey FBI shirt.

"My nickname on the team was 'Wolverine,' which ironically is the school mascot. The animal, not the comic book character."

"Her name, however, is the comic book character." Bobby replied helping her remove her knee pads.

"You loose your temper one time, and your branded for life!"

"Jazz, you didn't see that look you had when you shot after that dude when you slammed him into the wall!"

"Well, bub had it coming. Slamming Steve's knee like that. He lost his scholarship. 10 minuets in the penalty box was worth it!"

"Camille, can I take the girls over to the swings? I want to talk to them privately"

"Sure. Go with your aunt Jazz babies." Camille shooed the girls toward me . Taking each of their hands, I led them to the merry go round.

"Girls, I want to talk to you about last night. What happened was not you faults ok. The mean clown who took you, he wanted to hurt me real bad, so he took you and your mommy." I explained as I spun the ride in a slow circle.

"Why?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Because he found out that next to your daddy, mommy, Uncle Bobby and Uncle Angel, that you two are the most important people in my life. That's why he hurt Uncle Bobby real bad too. Now I want you to give this to your mommy and daddy." I pull a card with the Bureaus number out of my wallet and hand it to them. "If you need to talk to me about anything, call this number, and they'll let me know you need me. You call day or night, rain or shine, or whatever. I will always answer."

"You pinky promise?" Daniela asked just as curious as her sister.

"I double pinky promise." I held up both pinkies and shook their pinkies. I then took them in my arms and held them tightly. "Come on girls, lets head back."

Well I finally finished this chapter! I mostly wanted Bruce to see the relationships Jazz had with her brothers, nieces, Sophie, and Camille.


	13. Hi and Goodbye

After dropping Camille, the girls and Sofi back at the house, Bruce, my brothers and I went to Johnny G's bar. The place hadn't changed since I was last there, which was right before I moved to Virginia. Loud music blared through the jute box and the place reeked of booze and smoke. I loved that smell.

Bruce walked behind Jazz when he noted a picture of all five siblings. The label on the frame read 'Jasmine Mercer's 21 birthday.' Jazz sat between Bobby and Jack. Angel was the other side of Jack while Jerry stood by Bobby.

"Jazzy got smashed that night." Angel smiled as he noted Bruce looking at the photo.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who suggested we do tequila shots till we fall on our asses!"

"And you won!"

"And I seem to remember someone belting out on the karaoke to BSB's 'Larger then Life" Bobby loved embarrassing his sister by mentioning that night.

"Says the man who took ballet!" Jazz and Angel laughed as Bobby kept his mouth shut.

"Ok, guys, we got to get back." I sadly say finishing my beer and pushing in my chair. I walk over to Jerry and hug him tight. He lifts me off my feet as he kisses my cheek "I'll see ya later, Jer. Give my love to the girls."

"You got it Princess. Love you." He tugged at the lock of hair that always fell in my eyes.

"Love you too."

"Don't forget me, baby girl." Angel came up to after I finished hugging Jerry.

"I could never forget you, Jarhead." I laugh as he too picks me up as he hugs me. He plants a soft kiss the bandage, still covering my new cut.

"Go get the bad guys, girl" He hold outs his right hand after he sets me back on my feet and I slap my own in it.

"Hoo-rah, big bro."

"Saved the best for last huh?" Bobby joked as limbed up to me.

"Yeah. Try to stay out of trouble, ok Bobby?"

"I don't know. If that's the only way I'm gonna see my baby sister…I'm gonna cause a lot of grief!"

"I love you Bobby."

"I love you too, Jazzy" He holds me tighter then my other brothers and softly strokes my hair, like he used to do when I was kid.

The ride toward the cemetery was quite. Bruce drove the rental car with his left hand, reached over with his right and squeezed my left hand. I looked at him and have a small smile, but it quickly faded as we pulled into the cemetery parking lot. Slowly getting out of the car, I waited till he came around, took his hand and led to where mom and Jack were buried.

"Hey mom. Hey Jackie. Sorry I haven't been around lately. It's been a crazy few months. I'm sure your happy to hear I finally that nut job of a clown. And I guess I understand why you never told me about my real dad, mom. Not exactly an easy topic to discuss huh?

I want you guys to meet someone" I gestured for Bruce to join me "This is Bruce, my boyfriend." I had to admit I was nervous.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Mercer. Jack. Jasmine's told me so much about you." We continued to talk to the headstones as if they were mom and Jackie.

Saying goodbye, I kiss my fingertips and trace the lettering on the stones. Tears began to fall, when Bruce pulled me into his arms and held me until I composed myself. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led us back to the car. Like a gentleman, he open my door for me and as I was getting in, I saw the ghostly figures of mom and Jackie. Mom was smiling and blew me a kiss, Jackie gave a small wave and threw me his trademark smile.

I tried to sleep on the jet ride home, but it seemed every time I closed my eyes, I saw Joker, hurting the girls, stabbing Bobby, and torturing me. Thank god Bruce was always by my side when I'd shoot up, grabbing my gun from it's holster. I took aim at the first thing I saw, which was Bruce. He didn't seem to mind too much. He'd just slowing ease the weapon down and held me.

Bruce was holding Jazz after another nightmare when she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I was remembering when Angel got back from basic training and…."

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Standard issue 9mm pistol" Angel bragged proudly as he showed Jack and me his gun._

"_Sweet! Let me see it for a minuet." Jack excitedly asked. When Angel handed him the gun, Jack aimed just left of my head._

"_Jackie, please give it back!" I pleaded, feeling Angel's arm circle around my right shoulder and try to comfort me._

"_Relax baby girl, I sure it's not loaded. Watch" Jack pulled the trigger. Angel threw me down and covered me with his newly muscular body. The bullet lodged in the wall behind us._

_Mom, Bobby, Jerry and very pregnant Camille came running up the stairs. _

"_What on earth was that noise!" Mom practically screamed panicking. _

_Bobby saw the gun not too far from Jack and then his eyes flew to Angel still covering me._

"_JACK! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? NOT ONLY FIRING A GUN INSIDE, BUT YOU COULD'VE HIT JASMINE, YOU DUMB FAIRY"! Bobby screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_Robert Mercer, do not yell at you brother like that!" Mom scolded him for the use of his language._

"_It was my fault ma, I forgot the gun was loaded and didn't have the safety on. I'm sorry. I'll pay for the damage to the wall." Angel explained as Camille maneuvered into the room and helped me off the floor and out of the room so the adults could talk._

_FLASHBACK ENDS:_

"And that's where I learned to never learned to fire a gun in doors!" I was still laughing as I finished my story. I laughed even harder when I saw the shocked expression on Bruce's face.

"Why are you laughing? Your brother almost shot you!"

"If anything, he was starting my FBI training for me a little earlier then I had planned." I smiled.

The drive to my house was quite, apart from me giving directions. I unlocked my front door and Scooby came running, but once he saw Bruce he crouched down growling.

"Easy boy." I stroked his large neck and he turned into putty, sliding to the floor and happily groaned. I couldn't help but laugh after he tried to get up and slipped a few times on the rug. I turn back to Bruce and smile. "Make your self at home. I want to start some laundry." I stand on my tip toes and gently kiss his lips. Afterwards he leans down and we touch foreheads.

I was turning my shirts inside out and threw them in my washer when I decided to wash the cloths I was wearing as well. I peeled off my jeans and threw them in the machine. I searched for a shirt to wear before taking off the one I was wearing. I found a black shirt on top of an old pile and pull it on not realizing it was one of Jack's. It was a shirt he and his band made when they first move to New York to get recognized . The grey letter was designed to look vintage. The band's name 'THE STUD MUFFINS' was in large print. I laughed at the name as I always did as a few tears came out. I ironically came up with name as a joke. Slipping the shirt on, I remembered that day.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Jazzy, can you help us with come up with a name? We can't agree on any of ours." Jack asked as his sister came home from class, her backpack still on as she went to the fridge and pulled out a can of Coke. Cracking it open and taking a sip, she seemed to be thinking._

"_How about the stud muffins?" I laugh when I see their expressions._

"_Works for me" Jack says, then looks to the others "How about you guys?"_

"_Sound good! Thanks Babe." Logan smiles and kisses my cheek as he the others walk out of the kitchen._

"_Guys, I was joking!" I yell after them and then hear Jack say _

"_Dude, could not hit on my baby sister?"_

"_I can't help if she's hot!"_

"_DUDE! SERIOUSLY!"_

I can't but smile through tears as I remember Jack and Logan argue. Jack was always telling his band mates to not hit on me, especially when he was in the same room. I lean against the wall opposite of the washer and slid to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest and sob. I sob for Jack and the life he deserved to live, the music he was meant to make, the fans who would have driven miles to hear him play and how the lyrics he wrote about the hardships we faced growing up touched them.

I feel a pair of strong arms hold me close. I breath his cologne in deeply as I put my face in curve of his neck and shoulder area. He gently holds my head there and strokes my hair, placing a soft kiss on my temple.

"I love you, Jasmine." I looked at him with shocked teary eyes.

"I love you too Bruce." We gently kiss and then nuzzle our foreheads together and enjoy another's embrace.


	14. Why can't I have a mormal family?

I'm a little behind in the series cause my manager has made me work every Wednesday but I did see when JJ left. I also missed Prentiss leaving and had to watch clips of the episode but I think I got the gist. I cried of course. This chapter is mostly gonna be Reid and Jazz

This based off an actual case that ranged from the late 1980's to about 1995. The offenders were Paul Bernardo and his wife Karla Homolka. They were considered 'sexual sadists'. I will have info which I received from the book 'Deadly Duos' by Paul Roland and . The story of these two was made into a movie in 2006 called 'Karla' staring Misha Collins.

"Ok, so what's the case?" I take the folder from Garcia as I sit next to Reid. There were a series of rapes and murders that ranged from Toronto to Scarborough Canada.

"You know this sound familiar, right Reid?" I looked to him after looking through the file. All the victims were young girls. The ones that were murdered has strangulation marks on the necks and odd bruises on their necks.

"This sounds like a copy cat for the Ken and Barbie killers." He nodded and looked at me in agreement.

"What's the Ken and Barbie killers?" Seaver look at us in confusion. Obviously she wasn't as passionate about the history of certain killers as Reid and I were.

"The Ken and Barbie killers were a married couple Paul Bernardo and Karla Homolka. Now Paul came a pretty dysfunctional family. His father Kenneth wasn't his biological father. His mom had an affair with a former boyfriend cause Ken was abusive to her and her two children and she got pregnant, but Ken adopted the boy. Daddy dearest not only sexually assaulted mom, but also his daughter." I explain on the plane. The last comment earned a disgusted look from Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan. I couldn't help but stiffen at the words 'sexual abuse' old reflex from my foster days I guess.

"Paul started showing signs of sexual fantasies while he was at Sir Wilfrid Laurier Collegiate Institute and worked for Amway." Reid continued. He must have notice my discomfort, cause he gently squeezed my fingers.

"Then in 1987, he met Karla who shared his dark fantasies and the two married in 1991. One of their victims was Karla's 14 year old sister Tammy Lyn. She was and this Karla's quote "a Christmas gift for Paul."

"That's horrible." We heard Garcia comment over the video feed on the laptop.

"Oh it gets better! Karla taped three of the rapes and murders including her sister's. In fact you can hear encouraging Paul on the tape." Reid and I got few looks for that one.

"I worry about you two sometimes." Morgan said as Reid I looked at one other and just shrugged.

"Well, since you two seem to know the original case, you two head to the station and see if can figure out the evidence. Rossi and I will head to the first crime scene and talk to the lead officer. Morgan you take Seaver to the morgue and read the corner's report." Hotch explained as we got ready to land. The only thing I liked about flying in the FBI plane, really short rides.

"Hey Reid. You don't think it's weird that I know this case just as well as you do, do you?" I asked him as we walled into the police station.

"No Jazz. I mean it just means I finally can talk to someone about a case like this without everyone looking at me like I'm a serial killer/rapist."

"Thanks Spence." I leaned up and kissed his cheek which cause him to give his sweet smile that I had to admit I loved most about him.

I guess I really missed Bruce. We talked almost every night, but I had to call before we boarded and explain that.

"You sure you wanna take this case? I saw your reaction to the abuse these girls suffered. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave this one alone."

"Thanks for the concern Spence, but I think this may actually help me face my demons. I didn't really get that chance when I was younger. Course Bobby and the guys beat the living shit out of the foster family who did that to me."

"If ever you need to talk, I'm here."

We stood in front of the white board looking at photos of the victims, the crime scenes, evidence and a large map to try and determine the 'unsubs' comfort zone.

"May be we should compare notes with original agents on the case. I mean, those guys know everything about the case, probably better then you and I Spence." I said trying to ease the throbbing headache I had since we got off the plane. Flying and me never go to together,

"Might be a good idea." He hit the speaker button on the phone after dialing Garcia.

"Hey Garcia, we need to get to contact the original agents back in 95 and see if they can send us there notes." He asked partially looking at me as I studied the board.

"You got it baby boy. How ya doing Jazz?" Just like Garcia to be concerned with all of us, especially Morgan, Reid and me.

"I'm fine Pen. Don't think that couple of sexual psychopaths are gonna unravel me. I'm from Detroit remember? One look at me and they'll turn them selves in." I joked using a similar tone to what Jack always had when I had a game.

'_one look at you baby girl and they'll be skating off the ice faster then their blades can carry them.' _I swore I could hear his voice in my head at the moment and had to fight to hold back the tears.

"You guys find anything or do I even need to ask?" Morgan smiled as he and Seaver walked into the room with Hotch and Rossi not too far behind.

"We found several things. Look at the marks on the victims backs." I said pointing to one photo of large circular bruises that were a few inches apart.

"What is that?" Seaver was still green when it came to this stuff.

"We'll show ya. Reid, act like you're strangling me from behind and knell on my back. Don't worry about hurting me, I got scars from practice moves with all brothers."

Reid and I demonstrated how the marks got on the backs.

"He knelt on their back to get leverage." Rossi explained. "Was that in the original report?"

"Yep. Now the way the unsubs are copying these murders perfectly, you would think it's a cop from the original case. But I think their getting their info from web sites like or . I mean these sites have specific info on certain killers like the number of victims, what their MO was, how they got caught and if these guys are copying Paul and Karla, then they know that they were caught when she went to the police to report that he beat her with a flashlight, which caused the police to get a warrant to search the house and they found evidence of a rape that Paul committed a few years before." I let out deep breath and got a few shock ed looks from everyone but Reid. "What? I read a lot."

Miles away:

"You're sure she's on the case?" The blond hair, blue eyes man asked his equally blond and blued wife. They were a perfect likeness to the original killers.

"I'm sure. She was on the case for the Gotham killings. As much as I hate to say it, she got her brains from her sloppy father. What an idiot. Working with a man like the Joker!" She laughed as his foolishness as her and her husband looked at the news feed of the agents walking out of the police station their eyes solely on Jazz.

"Not really my type, but what the hell I've done a brunette."

"Just have patience baby." She said sweetly. "When we're finished with her, she'll be begging to join her slut of a mother."

Jazz down another swig of coffee and shook her head. Something about this case seemed familiar. Only thing missing was the phone calls to her directly from the killers. Then an idea popped into her head. Quickly pulled out her phone, she called Garcia.

"Shoot motor city girl!"

"Garcia is there an way you can hack into Child Services and figure what happen to my birth mother?"

"I'll try. Why? Do you think she has something to do with the case?"

"Well seeing as the last case had my birth father be the unsub and my mother just disappeared when she got out of jail."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"I didn't just read dark romances on the mend, Penny. Let me know when you have something please and thanks.  
After hanging up, she plopped down on a chair and asked herself

'Why can't I have a normal family? Am I gonna be like Spence? Worried that my genetics are gonna turn me into something I'm not.' She ran into the nearest bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Dark brown eyes stared back at her. Her father's eyes. Her father the serial killer.

'_You look just like me' _ His words ran through her head.

"If I look like him, what part of my mother do I have?" She said out load before emptying the contents of her stomach into the sick.

Sorry there was no Bruce in this chapter guys and I am sorry it's taken forever to update. I mostly wanted this to be about Jazz and her demons. Let me know what you think.

P.S. If you saw/see what's coming next feel free to ask and I'll try not to spoil for ya.

P.S.S. If you like 'Supernatural' feel free to check out those stories cause they are way I am mostly behind.


End file.
